Comment tuer l'amour en deux lecons?
by vaughn's girl 59
Summary: Encore un petit OS suite a un délire lors d'une RDS avec Kittysooz. Je vous laisse la surprise! Slash Arnaud Tsamere/Jeremy Ferrari. Mention d'autres couples. Disclaimers en introduction.


_Bonsoir à tous ! Je vous présente ici mon premier OS sur ce couple qui date déjà un petit peu. J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Ceci est le résultat d'un autre des délires entre Kittysooz et moi au mois de juillet lors de notre première RDS. Je vous laisse à la lecture __ Rating pour lime très léger._

_Disclaimer : je ne connais pas ces personnes, je ne prétends pas raconter leurs vies. Tout ceci est le fruit de mon imagination. Je ne me fais aucun argent sur leur dos._

Cela faisait des mois qu'ils se tournaient autour, des semaines qu'ils se cherchaient des noises pour pas grand-chose, s'amusant comme des petits fous à jouer avec les esprits les plus mal placés existants en France. Tout cela accumulé les avait amenés ici, à cet instant même dans l'appartement d'Arnaud, leurs deux bouches se dévorant, leurs langues se cherchant et se trouvant enfin. Il y avait tant de passion et de sauvagerie dans leurs échanges, résultant d'une longue attente et d'une frustration mal dissimulées. Un besoin qui s'était fait ressentir de plus en plus et qui avait fini par exploser au moment où leurs lèvres étaient rentrées en contact pour la première fois durant le sketch de leur pote Artus.

Certes, ils avaient répétés. Bien entendu, ce n'était que pour le besoin de faire rire, la fierté d'aider un ami à obtenir une bonne note au final. Ce qui n'était qu'une question d'amusement avait fini par faire ressortir ce que chacun désirait entendre depuis leur première rencontre, leurs premiers sketchs en duo, les premiers gestes et phrases remplis d'ambiguïté qui déchainaient les foules et les passions… ce qui avait plu au public les fit réfléchir à leur tour, réalisant au fur et à mesure que ce lien qui se créait entre eux était bien autre que de l'amitié.

Un sentiment qu'ils avaient ressenti chacun précédemment pour des femmes mais ici en bien plus fort… beaucoup plus fort.

Alors quand ce soir, à la fin de l'enregistrement et que le reste de l'équipe avait proposé d'aller manger un morceau et ensuite boire un verre –ou plusieurs- tous ensembles, les discussions et taquineries de la part des autres étaient allées bon train, chacun s'y donnant à cœur joie. Pour les Lascars Gays, ceci était habituel : on les voyait souvent se faire des séries de bisous mais Arnaud et Jérémy ? Réaliser ainsi tous les rêves et fantasmes de leurs fans ? Sans de réelle insistance de la part du jeune couple Artus/Verino ? Bien sûr que ça les amusait tous !

« Alors c'était bon les gars ? », « Boh après tout, vous devez avoir l'habitude maintenant on n'a pas beaucoup insisté je trouve ! », « A quand le PACS vous deux ? », « On va bientôt pouvoir réserver un week-end alors ? »

Tout le monde avait souri, tous avaient ri, ils avaient démenti… mais également rougi. Et voyant cela, leurs amis comprirent que tout n'avait pas été dit.

Le repas s'était donc déroulé de cette manière, suivi d'une nuit où tous les plaisirs étaient permis. Ils avaient bu encore, et encore… suffisamment pour que- sans le dire aux autres- ils étaient partis en se précipitant au-dehors évacuant ainsi les fous rires contenus pendant plusieurs heures. Ils avaient ri sans discontinuer. A chaque fois qu'ils relevaient la tête l'un vers l'autre, ça leur reprenait. Ils n'arrivaient plus à se retenir. C'était terrible !

Quand ils parvinrent à se stopper, leurs regards finirent par se croiser et ne s'étaient plus lâchés. Une lueur était apparue dans leurs yeux, une chose indicible sur laquelle ils ne s'étaient jamais arrêtés avant. Et sans plus hésiter, ils s'étaient rapprochés, comme deux adolescents gênés ils avaient hésité et enfin, ils avaient craqué. Un premier baiser volé, un deuxième, un troisième… le rire était remplacé par des « Je t'aime ». Une phrase qu'ils n'auraient pensé un jour dévoiler et qu'ils ne voulaient plus s'arrêter de prononcer.

Ils s'étaient précipités en grandes foulées vers l'autre bout d'un quartier opposé. A peine entrés, ils n'avaient plus stoppé. Embrasser, suçoter, lécher, griffer, mordiller… chaque partie du haut ne restait intouchée. Ils s'aimaient et tenaient à se le prouver. Les gémissements se firent entendre à la volée.

Les mains se faisaient plus pressantes, plus exigeantes, plus caressantes, le point culminant était en attente. Les voisins, sûrement, les entendaient mais qu'est ce qu'ils s'en fichaient ? Ils s'étaient trouvés et avaient besoin de l'exprimer. Plus les mains descendaient, plus le désir les prenait. Chaque partie du corps frôlée les faisait s'envoler. Ils étaient bien et c'était tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Jérémy fut le premier à se raisonner sous un regard étonné.

_« Je… hum… elle est où… euh ta chambre ? »_

_« Suis-moi ! »_

Un sourire irrésistible plaqué sur le visage en le menant par la main, ils prirent le chemin. Leurs regards s'étaient interrogés quelques secondes, mais aucun doute n'y demeurait : ils étaient plus sûrs d'eux que jamais. La fusion d'une patate et d'un petit diable allait se passer. Et sur le lit, sans hésiter, ils s'étaient jetés. Les baisers avaient recommencés, plus qu'enflammés. Arnaud faisait circuler sur la peau de son cadet des baisers brûlants, faisant gémir l'autre de contentement. Ceci était un véritable enchantement, visuellement et auditivement parlant. Il ne voulait plus perdre un instant. Mais au moment où il voulut enlever le dernier vêtement gênant…

_« Attends, attends… »_

Le bouton du jean était ôté et le dresseur de légumes avait les sourcils froncés.

_« Quoi, tu ne… »_

_« Non, non ce n'est pas ça. C'est… c'est juste que… »_

Il voulut se redresser, ses yeux maintenant fermés et Arnaud le fixait inquiet.

_« Je voudrai juste que… enfin que tu te retournes quelques instants. »_

_« Bah pourquoi ? Tu as peur de quoi mon petit diable ? Tu veux arrêter ? »_

_« Non, non surtout pas. C'est juste que… »_

_« Que ? »_

_« Bah, je crois que tu pourrai te moquer. »_

_« Et de quoi je pourrai me moquer ? Allez Jérémy, après tout ce qu'on a fait ensembles, je crois que le niveau « se moquer » est dépassé ! »_

_« Ouais mais faut pas confondre sketchs et vie privée. »_

_« Non mais je sais. Mais si tu as déjà quelque chose à me cacher, je ne suis pas sûr que cela puisse marcher. »_

Le cadet ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Il venait soudainement de tout gâcher et réalisa qu'il pourrait le regretter.

_« Ah non mais merde tu ne vas pas me faire ce coup-là quand même ? C'est juste que… enfin que… je suis un peu gêné. »_

_« Et pourquoi ? »_

_« Bah on va dire que je n'avais pas vraiment prévu ça ce soir. Enfin qu'on se retrouve tous les deux comme ça. Et… oh et puis merde. »_

Après tout Arnaud n'avait pas tort. Et ne voulant pas être pris de remords, il finit par se redresser, dévoilant l'objet du délit. Arnaud se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire trop fort.

_« Et voilà je m'en doutais. J'en étais sûr que tu allais te moquer. Bon est-ce qu'on pourrait oublier ce moment d'humiliation et aller se… »_

Le moustachu baissa son pantalon à son tour et le jeune homme se mit les mains sur la bouche, tout en fixant son aîné avec des yeux choqués et étonnés… mais essentiellement rieurs. Les tue-l'amour pouvaient ainsi se transmettre par pensées ?

_« Je crois qu'on peut oublier ce petit incident à présent ? »_

_« Ouais mais maintenant faut les ôter ! »_

_« Je te le fais pas dire ! Et pourquoi pas les jeter ? »_

_« Les brûler ? »_

_« Les offrir à Sentou ? »_

_« Les… Erk, non je préfère encore les garder. Argh. A moins que tu veuilles briser son couple avec Garnier ? »_

_« On est un petit diable ou on ne l'est pas ! Non ? Bon, non allez dégages-les et reviens m'embrasser ! »_

_« J'allais te le proposer ! »_

Sans attendre, il le rejoignit sur le lit où leurs premiers ébats entre hommes durèrent le reste de la nuit. Et l'incident du slip Bob l'éponge et Superman fut vite oublié…

_Fin._

_N'ai même pas honte de mon texte. J'ai eu des bonnes retombées sur LMDS, en sera-t-il de même ici ? Donnez-moi votre avis, je l'attends avec impatience ! Vraiment ce slip je peux vous dire était un sacré tue-l'amour y a rien à dire ^^_


End file.
